Alive Again
by AnnabethChaseIsAwesome
Summary: Percy Jackson is a freshman at Goode who's used to getting what he wants. But when Annabeth Chase, hot blonde and sassy student walks through the door, he knows that his life will change forever. As more and more people join the story and more and more couples and passions are discovered, high school soon turns into what you might call, tough love. This is my 1st story. Please read
1. The Beginning

"Annabeth, wake up! It's your first day of high school!"

Annabeth groaned and covered her face with a Scooby Doo throw pillow (hey, don't judge.) As if she needed a reminder.

"In a minute!" she called down to her stepmother. Sighing, she stretched and got up. It was the first of God-knows-how-many days in Goode. Full of rich "bad boys," obnoxious giggly girls, and fake-smiling teachers.

Well, at least her best friends Thalia and Piper were with her. She had known them since she was seven and had been going through a rough time with her mother dying and whatnot, so-

OH MY GOD SHE WAS AT LEAST TWENTY MINUTES LATE!

She quickly pulled on a comfy outfit-grey skinny jeans with a burnt orange sweater and a treasured Yankee baseball cap. She raced downstairs, stuffed some toast in her mouth, shot a quick "Love you, bye!" to the rest of her family, and hit the streets of New York.

"Hey, Beth!" Piper raced down the road, looking stunning as always in a pale purple tunic with black pants. Thalia followed close behind, wearing a black-and-gold hoodie that said 'Don't talk to me; someone might get hurt' and a look of absolute determination in her stormy blue eyes.

Annabeth waved quickly. "Guys, we have GOT to get to the bus stop!" she exclaimed. "We're 21 and a half minutes late!"

Piper patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, the school isn't far. We can walk."

Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Maybe live on the streets and be a beggar," joked Thalia. Annabeth gave her the Super-Duper-I-Will-Really-Kill-You glare and started running. The whole thing became a race and before long they were at the doors of Goode High. All of them came to a screeching halt.

"Well," said Thalia after a pause, "Shall we knock?"

"Ha-ha," said Piper before pulling the doors open.

The entire male population in the hallway at that moment stared as the three girls walked through the doorway.

And among them were the school heartthrobs: Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, and Jason Grace.


	2. Science Class

**WOW! I never thought I would get so many reviews, follows and favorites right away! You guys rock!**

**I got the idea for this chapter while daydreaming in science class…**

**Onward with the story!**

"Now, there are several factors of the ecosystem that makes it convenient to some and, to others…."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She had learned all of this in fourth grade. She couldn't believe she was stuck in science by herself. She had English with Piper, then math with Thalia, and now she was stuck in science alone while Piper and Thalia had fun in gym class. She knew she would have social studies with both Thalia and Piper the period after next, but science? Alone? BLECH.

She was snapped out of her daydream by Ms. Demeter. (**A/N I know, it's terrible!) **"All right, partner up for your study in the ecosystem. Both of you will have to-STOLLS!"

She caught sight of Conner and Travis shaking silently with laughter in the hallway while was dripped over the teacher's eyes. She looked disgustedly at herself. "Partner up, I'll be back in a minute!"

Annabeth chuckled to herself. Then she became aware of someone tapping on her shoulder. A blue-eyed, blond-haired guy smiled lazily at Annabeth. "Be my partner?"

"Come on, Luke!" a red-haired girl whined. "You're supposed to be _my _partner, remember?"

Luke ignored her and kept staring at Annabeth. "What will it be?"

Annabeth clenched her fist. She did _not _want to be this guy's partner, especially since it looked like the red-haired girl was his girlfriend. But Luke didn't seem like the kind of guy who would give up easily.

A deep voice said, "Luke, can't you see Rachel wants you? I think Annabeth would be okay"-he tilted his head at me-"with being my partner."

I nodded at the black-haired, green-eyed guy who'd spoken. He seemed okay, and Rachel looked like she deserved attention. "Okay."

Rachel beamed. "_Now _will you be my partner, Luke?"

Luke rolled his eyes. Obviously he wasn't used to being rejected. "Whatever, Rach."  
I smirked and turned toward the boy. "Thanks-Peter Johnson, is it?"

The boy smiled lopsidedly, and then frowned. "Uh, don't mention it, Annabeth. And, uh, it's Percy-Percy Jackson."

I nodded. "Okay. So…what do you want to do the project on?"

He shrugged. "The beach, maybe. I love the ocean."

I kind of did too. "Sure."  
We took notes for a time and then I broke the silence. "What else do you like, besides the ocean?"

He shrugged. "Not much. I'm not a good student except in Greek Mythology class. And…I sort of like music class."

I nodded again. For the rest of the period we kept taking notes while I tried to make conversation. He was pretty quiet and after a while I began to get annoyed. Here's why:

"Where do you live?"

"Around Manhattan."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Not really."

"Are your parents around often?"

"I'd rather not talk now, Annabeth."

Well, if he was going to be such a dweeb why was he partnered with me anyways?

**I stuffed an egg sandwich in my mouth about halfway through this chapter. I think it must have interfered with my brain.**

**Tell me if you liked this chapter….or if you didn't…or whatever. And yes, I stole that from Cheesie Mack.**


	3. Drama at Lunch

**Most of you are asking why Percy is so shy and rude to Annabeth. I honestly don't know. But I promise the Percy we all know and love will be back in this chapter.**

Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang. She pushed back her chair and was about to get out the door when Percy tapped on her shoulder. She pivoted. "Yes?"

Percy looked sort of sheepish. "I, uh, I'm sorry for being, you know, jerky this period. I….was thinking about something else." He paused for a second. "You're really pretty, you know," he blurted out before hightailing out the door with his buddies, Jason and Nico.

"Okay," thought Annabeth. "He goes from shy to sweet within an hour. What else is new?"

-WARNING: THIS IS AN OVERLY AWESOME PAGE BREAKER-

"Hey, Beth!" greeted Piper, waving her to a table. "Come sit down."

She did. Percy winked at her from across the room. She rolled her eyes. "He goes from shy to sweet to arrogant," she thought snidely.

"Guys, you will never believe this," Piper gushed. "I dropped my books in math and this overly cute blond guy helped me pick them up and-"

"And the hot guy's name was Jason Grace?" inquired Thalia.

"Well, yes," said Piper, surprised. "Why?"

Thalia smirked. "He happens to be my brother."

Piper sat in complete silence. A few awkward seconds later, Annabeth burst into laughter and hummed the tune to "My Best Friend's Brother." Piper mimed throwing her English book at her.

"Speaking of that, don't tell anyone but I think Nico di Angelo is kind of hot…" Thalia said offhandedly. **(A/N She's faking; don't freak out.)**

"OMG! The emo and the punk! You two are perfect for each other!" Piper exclaimed.

All of it left Annabeth wondering: did she have feelings for the sweet, shy, but sometimes arrogant Percy Jackson?


	4. Practice Before Band

**Thalico fan makes Thalico chapter. Enjoy!**

Thalia slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her guitar case. She had been looking forward to this moment all day. Breezing through the hallway, Thalia allowed a sigh of relief to escape her mouth, quite aware of the number of double takes she received. She finally arrived to the empty band practice and closed the door behind her. She was oddly extra relieved to be alone...high school was fine, but...

Someone said, "Hi, Thalia."

Thalia swung around, looking for her unseen companion. She switched on the lights.

The talker was Nico di Angelo.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped, trying hard to act annoyed.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to practice drums before band," he said, gesturing to the drum set. Then he seemed to see that Thalia's iPod was playing Green Day. "Why're you listening to Green Day?"

"I don't know, why are you a retard who doesn't know a punk girl when he sees one?"

Nico raised his hands in mock surrender. "Well, if you play guitar, want to practice together?"

Thalia found her actually considering the idea, and _not _because he was extra cute. She allowed herself to gruffly nodd.

A slow grin appeared on Nico's face. "All right, then."

-CAUTION: STARING AT THIS MUCH AWESOME MAY BE HAZARDOUS TO HEALTH-

"You're good," said Nico, smiling at Thalia when their practice session was over.

How could she not smile back? Those midnight blue eyes had her. "Thanks."

Nico stared hard at the ground. "Want to do it again sometime?"  
Thalia remembered her grumpy act. "Maybe," she said, and walked out the door wit her possessions.

Nico smiled at the door after she left. He had a feeling he was going to like this girl. After all, she was a challenge. And he liked challenges.

**That's today's chapter! If you have any ideas AT ALL, review!**


	5. You're On

**Just to clear things up, this story will be Thalico, Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie and other minor couples. Honestly, did you think I would leave anyone out? ;)**

**Cheers!**

Piper walked out of the school, hoisting her bag up higher on her shoulder. She was supposed to meet Annabeth and Thalia at the corner. It was the end of her first day of high school and she could not wait to tell Annabeth and Thalia all about it. She reached to adjust the strap of her bag, vaguely aware of the books she was holding slipping, slipping...

All of the books she had been holding fell with a crash. She growled with frustration and picked them up. At last she had found all the books except one.

"Here," someone said. Piper turned around to find none other than Jason Grace.

He smiled and gestured toward a slip of paper. "Is that the math study guide?"

"Yeah, why?" Piper asked, recovering her wits.

"I lost mine. Can I study with you?" asked Jason, blushing.

Piper nodded. Inside she was screaming "MARRY ME!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about Sugar's? I'm in the mood for an ice cream to distract me from my work."

Piper rolled her eyes playfully. Boys. "All right, let me tell my friends where I'm going."

Jason looked uneasy. "Won't you need to tell your parents too?"

Piper shook her head. "My dad is on a movie shoo-I mean a vacation in California. I'm on my own for the week."

Jason nodded. "So...see you at Sugar's in half an hour?"

"You're on."

**Ideas for the other chapters?**


	6. Library Prank

** Bananasrule: I totally borrowed on your idea for this chapter-but with Miranda and Conner! Sorry, but I've got more stuff planned for Percabeth :(**

**The chapters will be:**

**Chapter 7-Tratie, Chapter 8-Wyssa, Chapter 9-Another Percabeth (cause Percabeth is awesome like that) and Chapter 10-The big VA-VOOM! The one where everyone finally gets together! Guess in your reviews what the event is!**

**My name AnnabethChaseForever. AnnabethChaseForever like reviews.**

Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner-not related to Katie, their last names were a coincidence-and Nyssa Valentine walked up the street to the library, giggling and chatting. They each had school projects-Annabeth was doing a project on the ocean, Thalia and Piper a research paper on the French Revolution, Katie and Nyssa doing an extra-credit history on pi, and Miranda was researching folktales. Only the first week of high school and they were _drowning _in work.

"Meet at the doors at five?" asked Thalia, glancing at her gold-studded wristwatch.

"Check," everyone else said.

So they separated. Miranda went to the folklore section, wandering aimlessly with no clue where to start. Soon she came to a small phone booth, _and someone was rigging the doorway for something._

Connor Stoll quickly saw her and his eyes widened in guilt. He held a finger to his lips and ushered her in.

Her hands went up to her waist. "What _are _you doing?"

"Rigging the doorway. Watch."

Both of them stepped out and hid behind a bookshelf. Before long, a middle aged woman opened the door-and instantly a BEEP! BEEP! filled the library. Connor and Miranda by now were silently laughing, but their humour was cut short when librarians and other people started flooding in their area to see what all the racket was. The lady looked bewildered and was saying "I'm so sorry: I don't know how this happened."

"Come on," Connor told Miranda, unable to keep the grin off of his face. The two high-schoolers hurried back to a deserted section.

"Wangogettasoda?" Connor blurted out.

Miranda was surprised. "We've known each other a grand total of about five minutes."

"That's the point."

The thing was, Miranda wanted to accept the offer. And she would have, except-

"I can't, I've got to meet my folks."

Connor looked disappointed. "Maybe another day?"

"Maybe."

**I appoint a question of the day for you to answer in your reviews: If you were turned into a tree like Thalia, what would you be? Also, check out the cover image! Thanks to LiveLaughLoveTogether13 for making it!**


	7. Katie Goes Crazy

**This chapter is dedicated to dreamchaser31lucky for being the only one to answer my question. Come on you guys! 1,013 views but only around 20 reviews? PATHETIC. Er, no offense.**

Annabeth and the gang were eating lunch when _that _happened. Yes. Katie went crazy.

It all happened when they were discussing after school jobs. Katie couldn't remember when it started but she could as sure as heck remember how it ended.

"I'm going to help Mr. Apollo with the art room Fridays," she said casually. It was as if she had dropped a bomb. A giggle bomb.

"OMG, don't you know?" Piper giggle-said. "Connor's brother Travis is going for the same job."

Katie's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "WHAT? THAT JERK? HE'S MY NEIGHBOR AND HE ALMOST MADE ME LATE FOR CLASS TUESDAY WHEN HE DUMPED SYRUP IN MY FEATHER PILLOW! NO COMMENT FROM YOU PIPER!"

She noticed that she had created a scene. She smiled sweetly at the people watching and said, "Helloo." Within seconds everyone looked away.

Thalia took Piper's place. "Well geez, Katie. Didn't expect you to be so pissed off."

-DON'T MIND ME, I'M JUST AN AWESOME PAGE BREAKER-

Katie took a deep breath and walked inside the art room. Travis was already there. Actually she thought he was sort of handsome, but she would grow old and die before she told anyone!

"Welcome, Katie, could you wash these paintbrushes?" Mr. Apollo asked brightly. "And Travis can you collect the loose clay around that sink?"

Both of them walked to the sink and Katie started washing brushes. Soon she realized that Travis was trying to get her attention. She turned around-and saw that Travis had found a piece of clay that was shaped into something _disgusting._

"Get rid of that!"

"Why? It's funny!"

"We'll get into trouble!"

"But Katie, it's funny!"

Katie sighed. It was going to be a looong day.

**Now REVIEW because no one is going to do it for you! The sooner I get five more reviews the sooner I will update. **


	8. Rough Draft

Nyssa gnawed on her thumbnail anxiously. She was about to take woodshop, but that wasn't what bothered her. Please. Her dad was Hephaestus, owner of Fire Forge Mechanics. She had been handling dangerous tools since she was in third grade and she had fixed enough cars to match Piper's makeup collections she'd gathered over the year (her mom was owner of Aphrodite Cosmetics.) No, it was a certain boy that intrigued her. Will Solace.

**And that's all I got. Ideas? Please? I promise if you log in before reviewing then I will hunt down your stories and read them.**


	9. Wood Shop

**This chapter is dedicated to theobberlains, your PM really made me smile. Thanks to all you other reviewers, the names being: greekgeek25, ahaque521, dreamchaser31lucky, allen r, stina60, and Abaratian Oddity(whose ideas were totally used in this chapter!) **

Nyssa gnawed on her thumbnail anxiously. She was about to take woodshop, but that wasn't what bothered her. Please. Her dad was Hephaestus, owner of Fire Forge Mechanics. She had been handling dangerous tools since she was in third grade and she had fixed enough cars to match Piper's makeup collections she'd gathered over the years (her mom was owner of Aphrodite Cosmetics.) No, it was a certain boy that intrigued her. Will Solace.

Everyone trickled in. Will came with a bunch of his basketball buddies.

"Attention, please!" Mr. Ignis**(A/N Check what this means in Latin in the Google Translator) **a tiny man with stocky arms that looked like he could keep Chuck Norris on his toes said. "This year we will work on Ancient Greek forgery. We will get the once-in-a-lifetime field trip to a preserved forge...where we will...swords and other weapons." The microphone had been malfunctioning. Mr. Ignis frowned. "Today, we will work on basic whittling. I was thinking about doing charms in the shape of swords and such, just to get accustomed to the shapes we will need to make. Everyone got right to work. Nyssa finished early and admired her tiny charm of a hammer.

Mr. Ignis said she should help the others, and Will looked uncomfortable with the bow and arrow charm he was making, so...

-ISN'T THIS THE MOST AWESOME PAGE BREAKER?-  
"Thanks, Nyssa!" smiled Will. "You somehow make wood shop easy."

"Yeah, well you do the same thing in basketball."

Will ducked his head and smiled modestly. "Here," he said handing her an envelope. Then he was gone with the wind.

Nyssa shook her head and smiled. She opened the envelope. Among other things, it invited her to the First Week of School dance on Friday. Guess what else it said?

Well, _guess. _Did you think Nyssa would tell you?

**I'm extremely happy with this chapter. I'm also happy because the next chapter is Percabeth! Oh, and I just noticed that you can't see what the book cover says. It says, "He just wanted a normal, high school life. But with Annabeth Chase around, it'll be a lot more interesting." **

**Speaking of book covers, I've started making them myself! If you need one, shoot me a PM and it will be ready (hopefully) within a week. Toodles!**


	10. FLUFF! (I hope)

**I know you want Percabeth so I'm just going to get on with the story. Enjoy!**

Annabeth trotted briskly down the sidewalk. She was hurrying home to study, but she had stayed in Piper's house for a snack. She swerved into an alley to take a shortcut home-and froze.

Two buff gangster-type guys had a boy about Annabeth's age pinned to a brick wall. One was running a switchblade down the face of the boy, and the other was coughing phlegm into a sewer. Annabeth quickly hid behind a garbage can and peeped out. And she gasped.

The boy was Percy Jackson, the guy she was doing that year-long project on the ocean with. He didn't appear hurt, just angry. Those green eyes were practically glowing with rage.

The man with the blade prodded Percy in the chest. "Gimme your money!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "How cliche. And dangerous."

Switchblade looked taken aback for a second. Then Phlegm pushed him aside.

"Then that's a _no? _Do you have a tender shoulder, lad?"

Before Percy could answer, both Phlegm and Switchblade took action. Phlegm rammed him harder against the wall, and Switchblade cut his shoulder.

It was impossible to discern Percy's expression. Then his foot flew up, leaving Phlegm with a lot more than phlegm in his mouth-blood and bile and Gods know what else.

Switchblade didn't appear to be very bright. In that moment of confusion, he let go of Percy, leaving him free to run.

"Boy! Here now, come back!"

Percy kept running, past Annabeth, out of the alley. Annabeth followed him. They did not stop until they reached an apartment building.

Percy seemed to notice Annabeth for the first time. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you almost getting mugged. I was going to help you, but..." She shrugged. "You didn't need any help." **(A/N Sound familiar?)** Annabeth noticed Percy's red shoulder. "You should get that treated."

Percy nodded.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have a mom, and my dad is a sea captain. He isn't home right now."

Annabeth nodded. "Then come over to my house."

Annabeth's house was quiet right now; Matthew and Bobby were napping, and her parents were out for work. She treated Percy's wound best she could. It wasn't deep, and it wasn't life-threatening; but it _had _to hurt.

"There," she finished. "All better."

Percy smiled. "Thanks, Wise Girl."

"Don't call me that."

"Sure, Wise Girl."

Annabeth sighed. "Want to watch a movie? I think dad rented a new one."

"Will there be pizza?"

"We can order pizza."

About twenty minutes later, both Annabeth and Percy were chowing down on pepperoni pizza and watching The Hunger Games. Soon Annabeth fell asleep on Percy's shoulder.

Percy soon fell asleep too. It had been a long day.

**Aw! Fluff! Didn't you like it? Oh, and next will be the dance. Random question of the reviews is: Who's your favorite Olympian? REVIEW! OR ELSE!**


	11. Author's Note

**Dear Awesome Readers of Alive Again-**

I know y'all are looking forward to the next chapter and some of you have noticed that this is one of the longest time periods I've put between the chapters. I WILL do it, I've just been busy and...stuff. Don't give up on me! Thanks to all of you reviewers, especially the ones that have been reviewing all of the chapters. Looks like the or else thing and the question worked, 'cause reviews have been coming in nonstop. Don't hesitate to PM or review me with ideas!

**Gotta love meh-**

**AnnabethChaseForever**

**AKA Tam**


	12. The Dance

**Hey peeps! Just to clear things up, this is a **_**formal **_**dance, kay? Dedicated to littlemixlover because of Random Name Chooser. Blame the laptop.**

"Do you think my hair looks okay?" Piper asked, frantically tracing the wispy strands that were pulled loose from her side braid.

"It's fine," Thalia assured her. "But...ew! I really should have filed my nails!"  
Annabeth peered over her shoulder. "I don't see anything wrong with them."

"You wouldn't," Thalia joked.

All of the girls were standing outside the gym, waiting for their respective dates and fellow girl-friends **(A/N Not like that!) **to show up. Piper looked dazzling in a pink and gold mini. Thalia was rocking a pair of glittery studded leggings and a blue-green shirt-dress. And Annabeth had on a silver long-sleeved shirt with a pleated white skirt. All of them had matching silver bracelets. Piper had a gold necklace Jason had given her, Thalia had electric blue lightning earrings Nico had given her, and Annabeth had owl hair clips Percy had bought for her.

Percy showed up first, looking sort of sheepish in a navy blue tux.

"Glad you aren't late," said Annabeth.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Would you have missed it for the ocean though?"

Percy frowned in concentration. His eyes lit up when he thought of an answer. "I would take you along with me to the ocean."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain."

Jason and Nico came together, Nico wearing a grey vest and Jason a traditional black suit.

Jason looked at Piper's long, thin legs in awe. "Wow! You look like your motto is 'Come and get it.'"

"Well, you'd _better _come and get it, quick!"

Nico seemed sort of surprised. "I thought it would be you wearing the shirt and skirt and Annabeth wearing the dress."

"What?" asked Thalia defensively. "I am not emo you know!"

"_Rright," _said Piper.

They all went inside.

-AWESOME PAGE BREAKER, COMING RIGHT UP-

Thalia sighed happily, resting her head on Nico's shoulder. Piper was liplocked with Jason. Annabeth and Percy were arguing and laughing at the food stand. Travis and Katie were dancing a slow dance and were temporarily not fighting. Miranda and Connor were busy snickering at the principal, who was doing a moonwalk. And Nyssa was in an engaging conversation with Will, and they looked like they might kiss soon...

**So that's this chapter! But...what do I do after this? Maybe I should make a story about the girls getting kidnapped and the guys saving them...or..not. Ideas! Need them now or I will discontinue the story! *Scary music playing* REVIEW!**


	13. AN II

**Hi! Did you lot really think I would drop off the story at only ten chapters! Ha! Individual review responses:**

**theobberlains: Well obviously I didn't! :D**

**greekgeek25: Will do, thanks for the idea!**

**KurlyKrazyKat: 10-At least someone appreciates my genius for throwing that random joke in there! And thanks, I'm not usually an I'm-awesome-and-I-know-it person, but the page breakers are a different story. 12-Glad I changed your mind, I'm a big Thalico shipper.1-I do not appreciate being eaten. Will write.**

**augustush waters: I was hoping no one would notice! I know, I know, but it's just the way I picture the boys in my head-hot, popular, and all that jazz. At my school, freshmen are heartthrobs among freshmen and seniors and stuff are just in a new level entirely. So sorry if this was confusing!**

See, I'm planning of doing some new chapters, but focused on the boys. So stay tuned for reviews 'cause next up is Percabeth!


	14. Chapter 11

**Any of you read A Midsummer Night's Dream? Look up the summary on Wikipedia if you haven't.**

Annabeth and Percy were sitting in Central Park, Annabeth on Percy's lap reading and Percy playing with her hair.

"So do you think you'll try out for the musical?" asked Annabeth absentmindedly. "You know, A Midsummer Night's Dream?"

"I think I will. I didn't read that big book for nothing, you know," joked Percy.

"I'll try out for Hermia. You could be Lysander, too. Are you any good at singing?"

"I was the main soloist in choir at my church. But Drew says I sound like a dead donkey."

"Drew's been nasty to both of us since we started dating. And," Annabeth added disgustedly, "she hasn't got an ounce of sense. You can't sound like a dead donkey, because dead animals don't make any noise."

Percy smiled. "Thanks."

"For what? Being matter-of-face, I mean fact?"

Percy snorted at the thought of Drew's face. "Yes. By the way, I'm bored."

Annabeth put down her book. "Me too. Hey, what's that?"

A flyer drifted in the wind toward the couple. Annabeth lunged toward it-and missed. Percy smirked and grabbed it.

"A couple contest?" Annabeth read. "'Send in a picture of you and your significant other together, along with a short essay on what you mean to each other, and get a chance to win fifty dollars and an all expenses paid trip to Paris.' Sounds good! Want to enter?"

"Definitely."

**Oooh! A couple contest! My, my! Sorry if this was a bit short! And by the way, go see the story of curly11pig, called the War Between the Camps! (There you go, Kelly, free advertising, so you can't blame me for my lollipop in your hair anymore!) She's my friend (best friend? I don't know) and she has a whole lot of potential, a very interesting story on what was happening at Camp H-B during the Prophecy of Seven, and...only one review. Go figure.**

**REVIEW! If you want updates, review! And:**

**1) What couple should I do the next chapter on?**

**2) Do you think the other couples should enter/win the contest?**


	15. Prank-A-Mania

**School's over! Yay! Please note the summary belongs to Wikipedia! TRATIE FOREVER! Chapter dedicated to Kelly!**

"Take your seats, please. One person at a time."

Quick rundown: an announcement for the play. Wow, only five words.

"Thank you," said Mr. Apollo. "Now, as some of you know, we will be putting on 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' this year. Does anyone know the plot?"

Annabeth stood up. "The play features three interlocking plots, connected by a celebration of the wedding of Theseus of Athens and the Amazon queen, Hippolyta, which is set simultaneously in the woodland and in the realm of Fairyland, under the light of the moon.[1]

In the opening scene, Hermia refuses to follow her father Egeus' instructions to marry Demetrius, whom he has chosen for her, because she wishes to marry another man named Lysander. In response, Egeus invokes before Theseus an ancient Athenian law whereby a daughter must marry the suitor chosen by her father, or else face death. Theseus offers her another choice: lifelong chastity while worshiping the goddess Diana as a nun.

At that same time, Peter Quince and his fellow players gather to produce a stage play, "the most lamentable comedy and most cruel death of Pyramus and Thisbe", for the Duke and the Duchess.[2] Quince reads the names of characters and bestows them to the players. Nick Bottom, who is playing the main role of Pyramus, is over-enthusiastic and wants to dominate others by suggesting himself for the characters of Thisbe, the Lion, and Pyramus at the same time. He would also rather be a tyrant and recites some lines of Ercles. Quince ends the meeting with "at the Duke's oak we meet".

Meanwhile, Oberon, king of the fairies, and his queen, Titania, have come to the forest outside Athens. Titania tells Oberon that she plans to stay there until she has attended Theseus and Hippolyta's wedding. Oberon and Titania are estranged because Titania refuses to give her Indian changeling to Oberon for use as his "knight" or "henchman," since the child's mother was one of Titania's worshippers. Oberon seeks to punish Titania's disobedience, so he calls for his mischievous court jester Puck or "Robin Goodfellow" to help him apply a magical juice from a flower called "love-in-idleness", originally it was a white flower but when struck by Cupid's bow it tints the flower purple. When someone applies the potion to a sleeping person's eyelids, it makes the victim fall in love with the first living thing seen upon awakening. He instructs Puck to retrieve the flower so that he can make Titania fall in love with the first thing she sees when waking up, which he is sure will be an animal of the forest. Oberon's intent is to shame Titania into giving up the little Indian boy. He says, "And ere I take this charm from off her sight, / As I can take it with another herb, / I'll make her render up her page to me."[3]

Hermia and Lysander have escaped to the same forest in hopes of eloping. Helena, desperate to reclaim Demetrius' love, tells Demetrius about the plan and he follows them in hopes of killing Lysander. Helena continually makes advances towards Demetrius, promising to love him more than Hermia. However, he rebuffs her with cruel insults against her. Observing this, Oberon orders Puck to spread some of the magical juice from the flower on the eyelids of the young Athenian man. Instead, Puck mistakes Lysander for Demetrius, not having actually seen either before, and administers the juice to the sleeping Lysander. Helena, coming across him, wakes him while attempting to determine whether he is dead or asleep. Upon this happening, Lysander immediately falls in love with Helena. Oberon sees Demetrius still following Hermia and is enraged. When Demetrius decides to go to sleep, Oberon sends Puck to get Helena while he charms Demetrius' eyes. Upon waking up, he sees Helena. Now, both men are in pursuit of Helena. However, she is convinced that her two suitors are mocking her, as neither loved her originally. Hermia is at a loss to see why her lover has abandoned her, and accuses Helena of stealing Lysander away from her. The four quarrel with each other until Lysander and Demetrius become so enraged that they seek a place to duel each other to prove whose love for Helena is the greatest. Oberon orders Puck to keep Lysander and Demetrius from catching up with one another and to remove the charm from Lysander. Lysander returns to loving Hermia, while Demetrius continues to love Helena.

Meanwhile, Quince and his band of six labourers ("rude mechanicals", as they are described by Puck) have arranged to perform their play about Pyramus and Thisbe for Theseus' wedding and venture into the forest, near Titania's bower, for their rehearsal. Bottom is spotted by Puck, who (taking his name to be another word for a jackass) transforms his head into that of a donkey. When Bottom returns for his next lines, the other workmen run screaming in terror, much to Bottom's confusion, since he hasn't felt a thing during the transformation. Determined to wait for his friends, he begins to sing to himself. Titania is awakened by Bottom's singing and immediately falls in love with him. She lavishes him with attention and presumably makes love to him. While she is in this state of devotion, Oberon takes the changeling. Having achieved his goals, Oberon releases Titania, orders Puck to remove the donkey's head from Bottom, and arrange everything so that Hermia, Lysander, Demetrius, and Helena will believe that they have been dreaming when they awaken.

The fairies then disappear, and Theseus and Hippolyta arrive on the scene, during an early morning hunt. They wake the lovers and, since Demetrius does not love Hermia any more, Theseus overrules Egeus's demands and arranges a group wedding. The lovers decide that the night's events must have been a dream. After they all exit, Bottom awakes, and he too decides that he must have experienced a dream "past the wit of man". In Athens, Theseus, Hippolyta and the lovers watch the six workmen perform Pyramus and Thisbe. Given a lack of preparation, the performers are so terrible playing their roles to the point where the guests laugh as if it were meant to be a comedy, and afterward everyone retires to bed. Afterward, Oberon, Titania, Puck, and other fairies enter, and bless the house and its occupants with good fortune. After all other characters leave, Puck "restores amends" and suggests to the audience that what they just experienced might be nothing but a dream (hence the name of the play)."

Mr. Apollo looked impressed. "Thank you, Annabeth. Now, tryouts are Wednesday, so be sure to prepare."

Excited buzzes filled the hallway as people flooded out.

"I want to be Hippolyta." Katie said.

"Theseus," said Travis, grinning impishly.

"Hermia," Annabeth said.

"Lysander," Percy said.

"Helena," chose Piper.

"Demetrius," Jason stated.

"Screw this lovey-dovey stuff, I'm Quince," Connor smirked.

That left Thalia and Nico to be Titania and Oberon. Nyssa and Will wanted to be backstage, and Miranda said she would help with make-up.

Everyone went to class-except Katie and Travis. After a few minutes of quarreling, they decided to go out that night and went to class.

-DON'T WORRY, THIS AWESOME PAGE-BREAKER WON'T BLIND YOU-

Katie waited outside Ocean Delite, a fancy seafood restaurant where Travis had asked her, wearing a slim purple dress with black footless tights. Travis showed up shortly, wearing a button down white shirt with black pants. He grinned evilly. "Alright, here's the plan..."

A few minutes later, they were in the restaurant, Travis slurping a Watermelon Lemonade with Kiwifruit Splash and Katie trying a shrimp cocktail. They whispered to each other, occasionally one giving the other a crocodile grin.

"Shrimp to go down buxom lady's suit?"

"Check."  
"Muzak going to play 'Twenty-Two'?"

"Got it."

"Bugs on the trays that are soon to be served?"

"Slipped them on the plates."

"In five, four, three, two, one..."

In that moment, the small but chic restaurant erupted. The Muzak blasted out, "It feels like a perfect night/ to dress up like hipsters," some customer screamed, "There's a cockroach in my Seaweed Salad!" and an extra-curvy lady in a red suit squirmed uncomfortably and finally dashed to the lady's room. The chaos multiplied until a waiter noticed Katie and Travis laughing. He grabbed her hand and they ran all the way to a nearby movie theater.

When they finally stopped laughing, Katie asked, "What now?"

"Now, you dare me to pull some sort of prank."

Katie grinned. "Oh, this is going to be good."

They went inside to "Peter Johnson and the Lightning Thief." A few minutes later, someone felt tofu on her head. Another one got granola down his neck. Soon, everyone was getting pelted with health food. Katie ran around to the front and screamed, "Mother Nature is attacking us for eating junk food! I'm daughter of the owner of Demeter Gardening, I should know!" Then she and Travis ran out, leaving the theater in turmoil.

Travis snickered. "Alright, my turn to dare you."

Katie paled. "Yes?"

"I dare you to do Gangnam Style in Times Square and get people to join you."

Katie sighed in frustration. "Fine."

Believe it or not, she actually did it and got people to join her, even though she was introduced herself and Travis with fake names-Terrell and Kelly-so she was pretty surprised to see Miranda filming her.

"Delete it!" she howled as she chased Miranda down the streets. Soon, she lost sight of her and swerved into an alley.

Maybe it was the fact that she had just ran at least a mile. Maybe it was the fact that it was pretty late. Or maybe it was the sheer happiness of the night. But whatever it was, Katie fainted. Luckily, Travis-who had been running behind her-caught her, hailed a taxi, and took her home, where luckily her mom wasn't. Out for work, maybe. Anyways, Katie changed, brushed her teeth, flopped on the bed, and crashed. She dreamed very colorful dreams at night.

Reviews make me happy. Being told that I am happy makes me happier. Kelly screaming at me because of the inside jokes cracked inside this chapter makes me EVEN HAPPIER. And people reading her story and reviewing probably make me the happiest of all. Please check it out-Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter: The War Within The Camps by curly11pig.


	16. Thalico Meets A Phone

Thalia's annoying brother (AKA Jason) had used up all the hot water. AGAIN. There was definitely something wrong with a boy who showered that much. Anyways, that was the reason she was parked on the couch shivering, eating Coco Puffs, watching Phineas and Ferb, and feeling glad it was the weekend.

Then the phone rang. Thalia's bubble of peace/Mt. Everest erupted as she frantically finger combed her wet hair, forgetting that no one could see through the telephone. Except maybe Superman...who knows right. Anyways, it was Nico on the phone **(A/N: Believe, I know what it's like to have a Nico on the phone so just trust my judgement people)**.

"Look, Miranda**(A/N: Tilly/Kelly knows who I mean) **called me and invited us for a game of truth or dare in her backyard...it's like, huge since her mother loves gardens. I was wondering if you would come? Bianca's here too; she's coming with me."

"Okay, Okay." said Thalia. "What time?"

"What time do you think"

"Nico di Angelo, how the heck am I supposed to know?"

"Aren't you like, a Seer or something?"

"That was a game me and Katie played when we were kids!"

"Fine, it's at seven."

"Miranda goes out on her backyard at seven?"

"Why do you have to act so darn smart?"  
"'Cause I am; why do you act so tricky?"

"So you will act smart."

"Shut up, and tell me the actual time."

"My,my, Thalia Grace actually telling someone to shut up?" She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'll say a lot worse if..." she threatened.

"It's at five."

"Finally. See you."

"Bye."

**This is a paragraph on me an my friends. To begin with, here's Tilly's review for the last chapter:**

Name: Your worst nightmare!

I really think you should call me something other than Kelly (Um, no offense to people who have the name Kelly. It's not my real name and it's weird to hear her call me that. ;) )

A) it's not my fault that "Miranda" bribed me with chocolate in exchange for doing Gangam Style.

B) It's not my fault she filmed it either

C) I do now "howl."

D) Peter Johnson, nice touch. ;)

E) I have never fainted in my miserable life

F) How about called them A. and N. instead? You know what that means ;D **(SHUT UP TILLY!)**

G) Terrell and Kelly? Not even going to comment.

**And another one:**

-Tratie

-Tratie. Sorry, but some of the best couples are OC. ;)

- And I just might forgive you for the lollipop in the hair. (That was no accident!)

- Oh, and I'm quoting for you- "Forget you? Never! Annoy you? Heck yeah!"

- You should make more stories.

- If you ask nicely I may even advertise your story.

- I might even be crazy enough to follow you if you ask even nicer.

**We're a crazy bunch. Sort of like the Book-Loving Populars, or the Crazy Geeks, or something. The actual Gangnam Style thing happened at a party. Terrell is someone we-especially Tilly-have had **_**experiences **_**with. And in case you haven't guessed-Tamara and Kelly/Tilly aren't our real names. Here is a conversation we have had around winter break or so-I have a bad sense of time-**

**Me-Camp HB isn't real, you know.**

**T: Gee, you just figured that out?  
M-No, but you act like it is.**

**T:I could say the same for you.**

**M-Whatever. Remember the dance party last week?**

**T:How could I not? You pushed me on the runway?**

**M-At least I didn't try to kiss you like someone else did.**

**T: Puh-leese. Anyways, what's that on your screen?**

**M-...You weren't supposed to read it.**

**T: What happened on the roof?**

**M-Nothing.**

**T:You're BLUSHING! It's a miracle!**

**There's more but I have to go now-toodles!**


	17. Thalia's Saturday Morning

**SO sorry about the weird paragraph on the last chapter, it was a dare, okay? Anyways, I'm adding on to the last chapter.**

Thalia's annoying brother (AKA Jason) had used up all the hot water. AGAIN. There was definitely something wrong with a boy who showered that much. Anyways, that was the reason she was parked on the couch shivering, eating Coco Puffs, watching Phineas and Ferb, and feeling glad it was the weekend.

Then the phone rang. Thalia's bubble of peace/Mt. Everest erupted as she frantically finger combed her wet hair, forgetting that no one could see through the iPhone. Except maybe Superman...who knows right. Anyways, it was Nico on the phone.

"Look, Miranda called me and invited us for a game of truth or dare in her backyard...it's like, huge since her mother loves gardens. I was wondering if you would come? Bianca's here too; she's coming with me."

"Okay, okay." said Thalia. "What time?"

"What time do you think"

"Nico di Angelo, how the heck am I supposed to know?"

"Aren't you like, a Seer or something?"

"That was a game me and Katie played when we were kids!"

"Fine, it's at seven."

"Miranda goes out on her backyard at seven?"

"Why do you have to act so darn smart?"  
"'Cause I am; why do you act so tricky?"

"So you will act smart."

"Shut up, and tell me the actual time."

"My,my, Thalia Grace actually telling someone to shut up?" She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'll say a lot worse if..." she threatened.

"It's at five."

"Finally. See you."

"Bye."

A few minutes later, the phone rang again. "Yeah?"

"Meet us all at The Shops at Columbus Circle. And tell Jason to come too." It was Annabeth.

Luckily, Thalia's hair had dried by now. "Okay, but when are we coming back?" It was noon now.

"Four."

"Okay, great."

Thalia yelled at Jason what Annabeth had just said, then changed into a tight black t-shirt with BAD GIRL written on the back in white, a black jean skirt, black and white ankle boots, plus a gold studded bracelet and earrings and a silver headband for some color. Jason came in jeans and a forest green long-sleeved shirt that would probably drive Piper crazy.

"You ready?"

"Yup."  
They went down together and started the car.

**Reviews make me update faster :)**


	18. The Guests

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Did you miss me? Please excuse the fact that I am not a New Yorker and therefore have limited information about The Shops At Columbus Circle. Enjoy!**

Piper leaned out the car window for the thousanth time. Luckily this time Thalia and Jason were actually there. They hopped out of the car. Jason gave Piper a swift peck on the cheek (he looked AWESOME) and joined his buds (Percy, Nico, Travis, Connor, and a few guests had come in a Suburban with two guests, and everyone else had driven their own cars.)

"What's up?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Well, we have a few guests. You remember Leo?"

"Of course. Is he back from visiting his family in Texas?"

"Yup. And these two kids, Hazel and Frank-"

"Jason's friend from summer camp?"

"And Reyna's," Annabeth reminded her. "They're becoming exchange students here, we're getting rid of Khione and Drew, thank goodness. And Rachel's here, Bianca, Katie, Miranda, Piper, and Reyna."

"Reyna?" Thalia asked dubiously.

Annabeth shrugged. "I thought it was about time she laid off the work and made some friends."

"Okay, then." Thalia said.

Piper grinned. "Let's go raid a mall!"

-PAGE BREAKERS THIS AWESOME AREN'T SOMETHING YOU SEE EVERY DAY-

"Jeez, Piper," Reyna complained. "You'll make the stores have to restock their shelves."

"Well, you're buying a lot too," Piper retorted, her arms full of shopping bags.

"That's different. I need to remodel my wardrobe."

Annabeth ignored them. "We're meeting everyone at the food court in five minutes."

"Great, I'm starved," Thalia grinned.

**Review! I think I actually might have a chance of getting 100 reviews, and this is only my first story! Plus, I need ideas!**


	19. Lame Karate Movie and Mom's Place

**Sorry for the long break! If you haven't noticed, Leyna and Frazel are now added to the mix, yay!**

Annabeth calmly walked toward the booth now crammed with high school kids.

Leo greeted her. "How many times did the cashier die?"

Percy walked behind her and slid in the booth. "Hey, I get overprotective when some low-town scumbag tries to make a move on my girlfriend."

Piper was prattling on and on. "Hey! I just had an idea...what if we all get free makeovers at mom's place?" "Mom's place" was Aphrodite Beauty and Cosmetics.

The girls all agreed, some reluctantly, some quickly, so Piper would get it over with and shut up.

"Well, don't mind us," said Jason, looking nervous. "We'll just..."

"There's a lame karate movie going on at the theater downstairs, go see it," said Miranda quickly-what kind of pranks could the Stolls pull off in a salon?

"Sounds good," Annabeth said serenely, finishing the last bite of her burger.

**I haven't been getting very many reviews lately. Reviews toned down=updates toned down. Also me and my family are going to Disney World next week and if I get lots of reviews and ideas the update I make after I get home will be quite long :)**


	20. Wise Girl

It was another autumn day in Central Park. Birds sang. Leaves whooshed softly. Dogs yipped happily.

And Percy and Annabeth, both leaning on the opposite sides of a tree, wrote their essays for the couple contest.

_What does it take to be a Wise Girl?_

Annabeth is beautiful, inside and out-no doubt about it. Ask her randomly which metropolitan area is the largest in the world not bordering a body of water, and she'll give you the correct answer. Most girl place looks higher than brains on their priorities. Not Annabeth. To this day I have never seen her wear makeup, and I wouldn't love her any other way.

After all, which other girl would e-mail you every single day no matter how much homework they have, patiently guide you through hours of torture (excuse me, I believe it's called _Math_), make up with you five seconds after the argument starts, and knock you on the head and call you a Seaweed Brain, somehow managing to keep _I love you_ as the subtext of a conversation? Which girlfriend wouldn't mind if you didn't get her anything for Valentine's Day, or when she had do clean a knife wound from you shoulder? (Long story.)

Annabeth is always there for me. She is beautiful. She is intelligent.

And she always knows the right thing to say to make me happy.

**Next up, Annabeth's essay! Two short drabbles can take the place of a long chapter, right? **


	21. Chapter 21

I am so sorry, but I can't do this anymore.

You guys, I haven't updated in an eternity, and I'm so sorry for that. But due to personal reasons, I cannot continue this story.

If one of you, however, want to write it for me, then I shall sshower you with virtual cookies and let you.

I don't have much time. The end is near.


	22. YOU NEED TO READ THIS

**The last chapter was a joke! Ha! Er...okay, it wasn't so funny. Sorry about not updating but you know, school. And track. And car trouble. (Hate that freaking car.) **

**Anyways, it's 11:17 now, so I can't write. But next chapter, coming up is TRUTH OR DARE! Jason serenades Piper and she crashes her car into Thalia's favorite pine tree. Hazel and Frank do modern dancing. Clarisse gets angsty on a very hyper Percy and Annabeth.**

**KEEP READING! I HEART YOU ALL!**


End file.
